Puissante tu dis? Résurrection
by Aishira
Summary: /!\ Ceci est la suite de ma première fanfiction "Puissante tu dis? J'en ai pas l'impression". Soyez sûrs de l'avoir lu avant d'entamer celle ci. /!\ "Elle est dans ma tête. Elle me hante jour et nuit. Bordel, si j'avais pu la tuer de mes propres mains tout irait mieux." Noyé dans tout ses états, le Chirurgien de la Mort est plongé dans le délire. L'amour n'était pas une bonne idée.
1. prologue

_Bonjour! Surprise! Quatre ans après sa publication et sa fin tragique qui vous a tous chamboulé, je décide de sortir une suite à ma première fanfiction Puissante tu dis? J'en ai pas l'impression. Pour les petits nouveaux, veillez à lire la première avant d'entamer celle-ci. Pour ceux qui ont lu la première, je vous sers une suite à cette aventure sur un plateau d'argent. Comment me direz-vous? Et bien... Vous verrez bien. C'est avec grande joie et grande nostalgie que je vous poste donc ce prologue de la suite de ma toute première fanfiction. Je vous présente Puissante tu dis? Résurrection._

 _Oh, un disclaimer._

 _-Les personnages nés de l'imagination d'Oda ne m'appartiennent (heureusement) pas._

 _-Seuls les OC m'appartiennent._

 _-La cover est faite **par mes soins.** Le plagiat ne sera pas toléré. Sachez que si je découvre du plagiat je peux être très méchante._

 _-Rated M donc présence de sexe et de vulgarité. Vous êtes prévenus. Enfin vous vous y attendez vu les tournures de la première fanfiction._

 _-Reviews et MP sont toujours très appréciés_.

* * *

 **Prologue:** **Délire et Mort d'Ange.**

Sur une île du nouveau monde où grouillait la population marchande et touristique tels des fourmis, un certain sous-marin jaune poussin y était amarré au port, flottant tranquillement sur l'eau assez claire de la mer, quelques vagues le faisant légèrement mais fièrement tanguer de temps à autre. Sur le pont extérieur de ce navire au Jolly Roger souriant, traînaient quelques hommes bien contents que leur Capitaine ne soit pas présent pour leur aboyer dessus, observant les quelques mouettes qui fendaient par ci par là le ciel bleu.

-Le Capitaine n'est toujours pas rentré? Demanda l'un des hommes en combinaison blanche, paré d'un étrange chapeau en forme d'orque.

-Ah... Non, toujours pas, répondit un autre au couvre chef en forme de pingouin. Il fait ça à chaque île maintenant depuis... Tu sais. Enfin, depuis un moment seulement.

-Bah oui abruti. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire directement. Il avait beau vouloir le cacher, il n'était pas bien non plus.

-Et tu crois qu'il est bien maintenant?

Le pirate fit la moue.

-J'en ai aucune idée, dit l'orque. Mais je sais que moi, je ne le suis toujours pas.

-On le sait tous ça. Après le Capitaine, c'était toi le plus proche d'elle.

Le pirate au couvre chef d'orque resta silencieux. Son compagnon pingouin avait raison: il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle l'avait toujours préféré à lui. Et bien qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de leur Capitaine de ne pas en parler en sa présence, cela restait tout de même dur à digérer, même quelques mois après les incidents. Le pingouin soupira devant la mine dépitée de son ami, amant par la même occasion, et se releva du plancher du navire, s'étirant.

-Bah, au moins quand il fait ses conneries, il est pas là pour nous gueuler dessus.

-Penguin, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

L'homme se retourna vers la provenance de la voix qui venait de lui parler, fixant ensuite un instant le géant qui sortait paisiblement de la grande porte métallique qui faisait office de porte principale avant d'afficher un air boudeur.

-Roh, allez, Jean. Même sur toi il passe ses nerfs.

-Mais moi, dit calmement le géant comme à son habitude, je suis assez sensé et compréhensif pour savoir que perdre une personne aimée ne rend pas les gens aimables, et encore moins le Capitaine avec son tempérament.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

-Tu insinues que nous ça nous fait rien?

-Non, soupira le géant. Je sais que ça à fait du mal à tout le monde.

-Alors ne dis pas ce genre de choses. On rentre.

Le géant soupira, observant les deux compères disparaître dans le navire jaune canari avant de relever la tête, fixant le ciel bleu et les quelques nuages blancs qui le parsemaient d'un air las. Ils avaient raison, c'était vraiment difficile pour tout le monde.

Le Chirurgien ouvrit difficilement ses yeux encore endormis, prenant un bon moment pour faire la mise au point sur le plafond. Ne reconnaissant pas ce dernier, il se redressa pour faire une analyse de la situation. Il semblait se trouver dans une chambre féminine, il était nu, et une femme dénudée elle aussi roula contre lui dans son sommeil. Ah... Il avait recommencé. Décidément, il ne savait faire que ça. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de se faire la première venue à chaque île où ils allaient pour se vider les parties génitales. Cela n'était même pas pour le plaisir et il en avait honnêtement toujours rien à foutre de les engrosser. Peut-être voulait-il noyer des souvenirs entre les cuisses d'une traînée de seconde zone. Et bien évidemment, il n'y parvenait pas. Même pendant sa jouissance, ça n'était pas à sa partenaire qu'il pensait et ça lui foutait gravement les boules.

-Hm... Tu es réveillé?

Le brun tourna son regard sur la jeune femme rousse qui se blottissait contre lui comme si de rien était, virant par réflexe la main qu'elle posait sur son torse.

-Oui je suis réveillé. Ne me touche pas.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se relevant à son tour en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Ça a été comme ça toute la nuit. T'as fait que m'empêcher de te toucher. Le seul truc que tu m'as laissé faire c'est te...

-Sucer? La coupa-t-il. C'est la seule chose que je tolère avec des plans comme toi.

La jeune femme se crispa, détournant la tête en serrant les mains sur les draps.

-C'est quoi ton problème? T'étais réputé pour bien charmer les femmes dans les journaux.

-Dans les journaux? Ricana le Chirurgien. Les journaux n'ont aucune idée de quel genre de chien je peux être avec les femmes. Et surtout avec une en particulier.

-Je le savais. C'est depuis que cette femme a clamsé que t'es comme ça avec les autres. Tu te la tapais vraiment, pas étonnant. Elle avait toute l'allure d'une chienne.

Le brun ne retint sur le coup pas son geste, prenant presque violemment la jeune femme au cou, la foudroyant du regard.

-Qui est la chienne à ton avis? Gronda-t-il. La morte, ou bien celle qui m'a supplié de lui démonter l'entre cuisse toute la nuit?

La jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer, essayant vainement de se dégager de son emprise. Le brun se maudissait. Après un an, il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on l'insulte, ou même que l'on parle d'elle. Il était faible et il le savait: cette femme resterait encore son point faible pendant un long moment. Maudit soit-il lui et ses foutus sentiments qui l'empêchaient même de se faire toucher. Il serra les dents, rejetant violemment la jeune femme qui frôlait l'asphyxie sur le lit, venant immédiatement se placer entre ses cuisses, la toisant du regard.

-T'es qu'une fille de bas niveau, retiens ta place. N'espère jamais lui arriver à la cheville, c'est la dernière des choses qui pourrait arriver.

La jeune rousse détourna le regard, écartant tout de même les cuisses malgré elle. Foutu mec bien roulé.

-Mais pourtant t'as pu bander sur moi hier soir. Et tu bande encore.

-Mets une femme nue sous les mains d'un homme en manque et il aura forcément une érection. Et là c'est la trique du réveil et c'est pas pratique pour rentrer à mon navire. Maintenant ta gueule et gémis, t'es bonne qu'à ça.

La rousse pulpeuse se mordit la lèvre, bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il était foutrement excitant, lâchant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir à la fois en sentant l'intrusion se produire entre ses cuisses. Le brun fixa son regard sur son visage mi heureux mi décomposé, soufflant sous les sensations de son avancée en elle.

-T'as mal?

La rousse grimaça en le sentant s'enfoncer, agrippant le dos du médecin sur le coup.

-Oui, tu m'as pas préparé...

-Tant mieux, gronda-t-il en chassant ses mains de lui. Ne me touche pas.

-Tss. Encore ça.

Le Chirurgien sourit.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de te préparer. Je m'en branle que tu souffre.

-T'es qu'un monstre.

-Je sais. Et toi une pute, chacun son truc. Maintenant la ferme.

La jeune femme se crispa, sentant l'homme entre ses cuisses la charger comme un taureau, lui assénant des violents coups de reins sans perdre de temps. Le Chirurgien le savait: il était cruel avec les femmes, il les trombinait comme un animal et il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, c'était d'oublier, de supprimer ce visage de ses pensées, peu importe les moyens qu'il utiliserait. Et si il fallait qu'il démonte une femme pour ça, il le ferait sans scrupules. Et les gémissements qui provenaient de la bouche de cette traînée de seconde zone le lui prouvait: elle était partagée entre hurler de plaisir et de douleur. Il fixa son regard sur la poitrine qui bougeait en rythme avec ses coups de butoir: même ça, il n'avait pas envie de les toucher. C'était horrible. Il avait bandé rien qu'à l'envie de la détruire. Oui, il lui voulait foncièrement du mal. Son regard changea du tout au tout: rapidement, un air bestial s'était installé sur son visage, et ses allées et venues avaient redoublé de brutalité au point de ne plus lui arracher que des hurlements de douleur et de supplication.

-A... arrête... haleta la jeune femme meurtrie.

Le brun ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde, ne faisant que redoubler davantage sa violence, haletant sous le plaisir que lui procurait son intérieur et cette expression de douleur sur son visage. Il voulait la détruire. Il voulait la salir, il désirait la déchirer, la faire saigner et pleurer de terreur. Lui faire ravaler ses insultes envers elle. Elle. Même dans sa folie, elle le hantait. A quel point était-il obnubilé par elle? Non. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était devenu cet être infâme envers les femmes. Elle l'avait détruit et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser ces choses se reproduire. Brusquement, la rousse lui parut laide. Cette femme qu'il avait butiné toute la nuit durant, il la trouvait repoussante. Il ne voulait plus voir son visage hideux.

Brusquement, il la retourna pour lui plaquer le visage contre le lit, la pénétrant ensuite violemment à nouveau pour lui asséner de nouveaux coups des plus bestiaux. Ignorant le filet de sang qui faisait son apparition entre les cuisses de la meurtrie, il se contentait de se concentrer sur ses hurlements et sur les bruits de leurs peaux qui s'entrechoquaient, claquant bruyamment sous la violence de l'acte. Le brun releva son regard sur elle en sentant le plaisir et la folie lui monter de trop, se crispant ensuite en voyant la personne sous ses yeux. Il délirait encore. Elle était là, son regard argenté planté sur lui, gémissant de plaisir, sa cascade de cheveux blancs et roses s'éparpillant sur les draps. Ce foutu corps meurtri. Ces foutues cicatrices qui lui tailladaient sa peau hâlée. Ce cou marqué de traces qu'il avait lui même fait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour éprouver du plaisir sous la rage qu'il dégageait dans ce moment précis. Elle était encore une fois là. Elle le hantait jour et nuit. "Je vais te tuer". C'était ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je vais te tuer moi même, et effacer tout ça. J'aurai du te laisser crever sur cette foutue Archipel. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu le penser, il se retrouvait à étrangler la pauvre rousse qui n'avait rien demandé jusqu'à la priver de sa vie.

Le Chirurgien se crispa brusquement. Lâchant le corps inerte de la jeune femme, il fixa le liquide blanchâtre couler pour se mélanger au sang entre les cuisses de la morte, s'écrasant ensuite sur les draps. Il avait encore recommencé. A chaque femme qu'il touchait, il délirait et torturait une innocente pour sa propre envie de se venger. C'était comme une malédiction. Il en rêvait. Lui faire payer pour ce qu'il était devenu. Mais il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais: l'image de son corps immobile à terre lui chamboulait l'esprit depuis un an. Ses derniers mots à son égard. Non, même si il le voulait, il n'aurait pas pu l'achever, et il avait encore une fois jouit de plaisir en pensant à elle et son visage si angélique malgré les marques.

Il se redressa, relevant la tête vers le plafond, fixant ce dernier d'un air vide avant de se poser une main sur les yeux, se mordant la lèvre de nerfs. Un seul prénom. Il venait encore de violenter jusqu'à la mort une pauvre gamine, et tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser, c'était un prénom.

-... Regarde ce que tu me fais faire... Kairen...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :** **Hérésie.**

* * *

Un rire moqueur.

-Un... deux... trois... C'est toujours le temps que tu mets à te rendre compte que tu délire.

Sa voix douce et claire mais aux intonations espiègles et boudeuses.

-Oh allez. Tu ne vas pas m'ignorer quand même. Regarde ce que tu as encore fait à une pauvre gamine.

Les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

-Quel bouffon. Tuer une femme à cause d'une autre femme.

Le Chirurgien serra les dents, tournant un regard mauvais sur la jeune femme derrière lui qui le fixait de son regard argenté.

-La ferme, gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux pointes roses ricana.

-Toi qui aimais tant les femmes.

-Ta gueule.

-Faire des conneries comme ça à cause de ce que tu ressens encore pour moi.

-Ferme ta putain de gueule.

-Oh... soupira-t-elle. Ne fais pas ton susceptible... Enfin, t'as toujours été comme ça de toutes façons. A toujours vouloir commander, même au lit.

-Bordel, tais toi.

-Mais tu n'es toujours qu'un idiot. Je suis le fruit de ton imagination, de ton délire. Si je parle encore, c'est que tu le désire. Je te manque beaucoup trop pour disparaître comme ça.

Le médecin se crispa, fixant le corps nu de la femme qui lui parlait, ce dernier étant strié de cicatrices en tout genre.

-Même mon corps te manque, ricana-t-elle. C'est ce qui te plait, les corps marqués d'histoire, de vécu. Alors quand tu vois un corps propre de tout sévices, tu vibre rien qu'à l'idée de le souiller, de le détruire, de le déchirer.

-C'est toi que je vais détruire.

-Détruis moi.

-Je vais te saigner.

-Saigne moi.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Tue moi.

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Mais tu n'es déjà plus là.

La jeune femme sourit, venant se tenir debout près de lui, soufflant à son oreille.

-Ça te fais bander d'imaginer que tu me ravage hein? Mais où suis-je? La belle va et vient dans la pièce tandis que la bête reste devant le corps inerte d'une de ses victimes à se morfondre sur son défunt amour. Mais je vais te dire où je suis. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Sauf la petite pute que tu viens de crever. Elle elle est bien réelle.

Le Chirurgien releva la tête, observant un instant la femme aux yeux d'argents, fixant ensuite son regard sur ses lèvres rosées.

-Embrasse moi.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle en se reculant. Je ne suis que ton imagination, tu ne ferais qu'embrasser le vide. Je suis irréelle.

-Tu sers à rien.

-T'es juste fou.

-Tu me hante.

-Je t'aime, nuance.

-Tu m'as détruit.

-Je t'ai rendu humain, nuance.

-Tu m'as affaibli.

-Je t'ai rendu plus fort et plus impitoyable, nuance.

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Tu meurs d'envie de me voir et me toucher.

-Je te hais.

-Tu es fou amoureux de moi. Fou amoureux d'une morte.

-Tu me dégoûte.

-Je t'obsède.

-Je veux ta mort.

-Tu l'as eu. Tu en es satisfait?

-Non. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tué.

-Menteur. Tu aurais préféré que je reste en vie même si tu m'abandonnais pour partir dans le nouveau monde parce que je suis la femme de ta vie et tu serais venu me chercher une fois que tu aurais atteint ton but.

-T'es qu'une prétentieuse qui se fait des idées. Je suis incapable d'aimer.

-C'est ce dont tu veux toi même te convaincre.

Le Chirurgien ne répondit rien, se contentant de la voir s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il la toisa un moment du regard avant de finalement virer le corps de la rousse sans aucun scrupule, s'approchant ensuite de sa défunte dulcinée. Ni une ni deux, il poussa cette dernière sur le lit en venant au dessus d'elle, glissant lentement une main entre ses cuisses sous son regard perplexe.

-Ça sert à rien ce que tu fais tu sais.

-Je veux voir jusqu'à quel point je peux être fou.

-Tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois c'est la même chose et tu te réveille en train de te branler. Tu baise une pute, tu la tue, tu délire et tu te masturbe sur moi alors que t'as plus rien à vider.

-C'est mieux de se masturber plutôt que de tuer une pauvre débile qui se donne au premier pirate venu, non?

-Au premier pirate venu? A mon homme tu veux dire. Alors non. Crève les ces pouffiasses.

Le brun sourit, soufflant sur la peau de son cou.

-Jalouse?

-Je ne suis que ton imagination. C'est toi qui m'imagine jalouse.

-Tu l'étais beaucoup.

-On parle de toi?

-Non merci. Je suis sans cœur.

-Pas autant que ce que tu prétends. Regarde, après un an je suis toujours dans ta tête, et tu me caresse encore.

-Je sais que tu aime ça.

-J'ai toujours aimé ça de ta part.

-Tu es dépravée.

-Tu m'as dépravé.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on dit.

-On est pas mariés.

-Encore heureux. Les pirates ne se marient pas. Ils baisent, pillent et saignent.

-Nous on faisait l'amour. On baisait pas.

-Mon cul. J'te baisais comme une chienne.

-Mouais. Et dans le cas de certains, ils sauvent des vies. Genre, toi.

-Rarement.

-Et ils tombent amoureux.

-Ne me cherche pas.

-Pas besoin de te chercher, je t'ai déjà trouvé. Espèce d'infidèle.

-Tu es morte. Il n'y a aucune infidélité.

-La mort n'arrête pas les sentiments, tu devrais le savoir. Et si je dis ça, c'est que tu le penses, et que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. Je sors de ton esprit. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

La jeune femme prit un air plus adoucit, posant tendrement une main sur la joue du médecin.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu me protéger que tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas? Comme pour tes parents, ta sœur, et cet homme, Corazon.

-Je t'ai jamais parlé de ça.

-Je suis dans ta tête, je sais tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu ne fais que perdre les personnes chères à ton cœur et tu penses que c'est de ta faute.

Le brun serra les dents, passant un bras dans le dos de sa dulcinée née de son délire.

-Tais toi.

-Mais on est pareils. Ma sœur, Ace, Sabo... On est tous les deux torturés par des mauvais souvenirs, alors on s'est follement aimés. Mais maintenant... Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, j'ignore comment continuer de te donner mon amour.

-Reviens moi.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-Un fruit du démon.

-C'est trop tard pour ça.

-Tu me sors par les yeux.

-Si tu continues de faire ce que tu fais, c'est par tes enfants que je vais sortir.

-T'es dégueulasse.

-Un aspect de moi qui t'a fait craquer. C'est ce que tu aimes. T'aime pas les saintes ni-touches. Toi, ce qui te faut, ce qui te fait vibrer, c'est une femme au corps marqué capable de te baisser le pantalon d'un coup dans la rue pour te faire une bonne petite gâterie.

-Une grosse plutôt.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas qu'on prenne le dessus. Tu accepte qu'on roule des hanches sur toi un peu, mais pas trop. Ta sale manie de vouloir dominer t'empêche de prendre ton pied comme il le faut. J'ai pas pu beaucoup m'amuser à cause de ça tu sais.

-Peut-être qu'un jour je me serai laissé faire.

-Si j'étais pas morte.

-Si t'étais pas morte.

-Je t'aurai bien dit de baiser mon corps mais tu t'es barré sans le récupérer et je sais pas où il est.

-La ferme.

La jeune femme soupira, tournant ensuite son regard sur le corps de la rousse.

-Tu aimes les tuer ces filles?

-J'aime imaginer que c'est toi.

-C'est malsain.

-Personne ne regarde. Personne ne sait. Juste toi et moi.

-Juste toi tout seul. Je suis morte je te rappelle.

Le Chirurgien leva les yeux au ciel, finissant par se redresser, la lâchant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Même dans ma tête t'es chiante.

-Si je suis chiante dans ta tête c'est que tu le veux. Tu ne veux pas me dénaturaliser.

-Tu me crois aussi niais?

-Apparemment tu l'es.

-Connerie.

-M'aimer c'est une connerie?

-Te sauver de base c'était une connerie.

-Donc tu aurais préféré me laisser entre les mains d'Eustass Kidd?

Le brun se crispa, sentant une rage sourde monter en lui.

-Ne le mentionne pas.

-Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire à part me tuer.

-Ne le dis pas.

-Il est réputé pour tout saccager sur son passage et violer les femmes.

Le médecin releva la tête, lui attrapant brusquement le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

-Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire.

-Tu te soucis de mon sort maintenant?

-Je cautionne pas ça. T'as assez été violée comme ça.

-Des centaines de fois par mon père et une fois par un chasseur de primes avec un nom de hamster.

-Tais toi. Heureusement qu'ils sont morts tous les deux.

-Crevés de mes propres mains tous les deux.

-J'aurai bien voulu les massacrer moi même.

-Toi qui veux me détruire, je suis étonnée que tu ne m'ais pas violée aussi.

Le Chirurgien releva un regard peiné sur elle.

-Je t'aurai jamais fait ça.

-Pourtant tu viens de le faire à cette pauvre femme en imaginant que c'était moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas violé.

-Elle t'a supplié d'arrêter et tu l'as faite saigner puis tué. C'était bel et bien du viol, Law.

Le brun détourna la tête, lâchant son bras.

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu le sais. Tu en es conscient, sinon je ne serais pas là en train de te le dire.

-Parlons d'autre chose.

La jeune femme soupira, venant s'accroupir derrière lui en passant tendrement ses bras autour de son cou.

-De quoi tu veux qu'on parle alors?

-J'sais pas.

La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse, baissant ensuite le regard.

-Ton inconscient veut qu'on parle de quelque chose en particulier apparemment.

-De quoi?

-Quand tu étais petit, tu as dit que tu ne crois plus en rien. C'est toujours le cas?

Le Chirurgien resta un moment silencieux à son tour, réfléchissant.

-Honnêtement?

-Non, mens moi. Oui honnêtement, bouffon.

-Ta gueule. Oui, c'est toujours le cas.

-Menteur.

-Laisse moi finir. Quand t'étais encore là, avec moi, je pouvais croire en quelque chose. Mais plus maintenant. Je suis revenu au point mort.

-T'es bien fleur bleue tout d'un coup, que t'arrive-t-il?

-J'sais pas. J'suis nostalgique.

-Trop mignon.

-Nostalgique de ton cul.

-Oh. Charmant.

-Je suis toujours charmant tu devrais le savoir.

La blanche leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant ensuite.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

-Rentrer.

-Et faire quoi?

-Prétendre que rien n'est arrivé, comme à chaque fois.

-Ils savent que tu délire?

-Oh non. T'es folle. Tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête reste dans ma tête.

-T'as toujours été comme ça de toutes façons. Toujours à garder pour toi ce que tu penses et ressens.

-Ça y est, t'as fini?

-Je ne fais que dire ce que tu penses.

-Ouais ouais. Bouffonne.

-Trou duc'.

-T'es chiante.

-Toi aussi.

La Blanche soupira, se levant du lit pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, observant un couple qui passait plus bas dans la rue, main dans la main.

-Tu veux que je sois nostalgique aussi apparemment.

-Peut-être bien. A quoi tu penses?

-Je me demande comment auraient été les choses si j'étais encore en vie. On se le demande tous les deux.

-L'amour fou?

-Le sexe fou.

Le Chirurgien laissa échapper un souffle amusé, finissant par se relever à son tour pour venir derrière elle, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou et un bras sur son ventre.

-Mais plus sérieusement?

-On se serait sûrement lassés.

-Tu crois?

-C'est bien connu. Le vrai amour ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Enfin. Sauf dans ton cas. L'homme qui restait accroché à une défunte. T'aurais pu me sauver mais t'as pas bougé le petit doigt.

Le brun se crispa.

-C'était trop tard et tu le sais.

-Hey, je fais que dire ce que t'as de coincé dans le crâne moi.

-Hm.

-Rends moi service, la prochaine fois que tu délire, imagine moi avec des vêtements. J'ai froid.

Le Chirurgien releva le regard sur elle, baladant doucement sa main sur son ventre.

-Alors il suffit de te réchauffer.

-Vas-y, réchauffe une illusion.

Le brun sourit.

-Rien de plus facile.

Il souffla contre sa peau, passant ensuite ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller à lui.

-Hm, se pinça-t-elle les lèvres. Je sens des choses molles contre moi.

-Ça va pas tarder à durcir si tu te frotte à moi.

-Pourquoi je le ferai?

-Parce que je le veux.

-Dommage que je ne sois pas réelle.

-Arrête de casser mes délires.

-Oh non. C'est plutôt drôle.

-... Même dans mes pensées tu me casse les couilles.

-C'est mieux. Ça prouve que tu veux pas me changer et que tu m'aimes comme je suis.

-Berk.

-... Ah.

-Roh. J'rigole. T'as pas d'humour.

-J'en ai déjà plus que toi, monsieur le rustre.

-J'suis pas rustre.

-T'as baisé une meuf et tu l'as étranglé.

-Oups.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant d'un air choqué avant de ricaner, souriant ensuite faiblement.

-Même dans ta tête on rigole bien. Je te manque.

-Tais toi.

Elle soupira à nouveau, finissant par se retourner contre lui, passant un bras autour de son cou, le faisant frissonner.

-Tu aimerais que je te touche comme ça à nouveau.

Le médecin baissa le regard sur elle, se concentrant sur le toucher de sa peau, fixant ses lèvres.

-Comme un fou.

La Blanche sourit, le poussant doucement vers le lit.

-Alors je peux au moins le faire dans tes pensées.


End file.
